As people's aesthetic requirements are increasing, 3D video has become popular because it makes people feel like on the scene. It is very expensive to directly make a 3D video. Thus, the popularization and development of the 3D video is hindered. At present, two Dimensions (2D) videos having been made are countless, and many of which are important fragments and will never appear again. Therefore the conversion from a 2D video to a 3D video is of positive practical significance, and thus becomes the research focus.
In general, the techniques for 2D to 3D video conversion may include full-automatic conversion, semi-automatic conversion and manual conversion technique. The 3D videos obtained according to the full-automatic conversion technique have poor qualities due to the absence of artificial participation. The semi-automatic conversion technique can better balance artificial participation and stereoscopic effect, and which generally includes the following processes.
In step S101, key frames are selected from a 2D video.
In step S102, depth assignation is performed on each key frame.
In step S103, depth transmission is implemented.
In step S104, a 3D video is synthesized with depth images obtained from the depth transmission.
The inventor of the present application finds that because in the existing 2D to 3D video conversion process key frames are selected at fixed intervals, selected key frames are usually not representative. The depth of a non-key frame is obtained from the depth transmission of a key frame, thus the selection of a key frame will affect the depth of a non-key frame, and then affect the quality of converted 3D video. 3D video obtained according to existing techniques do not have high quality. There is much room for improvement in aspects such as stereo perception and verisimilitude.